


Causa Caūsarum

by Marshaal



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Drama, Heavy Petting, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshaal/pseuds/Marshaal
Summary: АU, в которой Квентин Бэк возвращается из Ада, чтобы отомстить Питеру Паркеру, но всё идёт не так.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	Causa Caūsarum

**Author's Note:**

> События канонные, но без разоблачения Питера

_Я видел сатану, спадшего с неба, как молнию.  
Евангелие от Луки 10:18_

Всё должно было быть... просто. Питер Паркер казался лёгкой мишенью. Он был хорошим мальчиком, старался везде успеть и всем помочь, но смотрел на всё пустыми глазами. Он нёс на душе тяжёлое бремя, был так пуст, что бросился в тур по Европе, лишь бы начать _чувствовать_ снова, и нельзя было не заметить то отчаяние, которое делало его по-своему очаровательным.

_— Я доверял тебе._

_— Ты правда мне нравился, Паркер._

У него никогда не было отца и он потерял своего наставника, в котором увидел того. Бэку нужно было просто оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте, чтобы огонёк надежды загорелся в Питере снова. Бедняжка повёлся на все очевидные уловки, забыв всё, чему его учили. Сам побежал в расставленные умело ловушки.

_Как удачно._

Но – всегда было какое-то «но» – сейчас Питер, совсем недавно «никчёмный ребёнок», стоял, отвернувшись от него, воодушевлённый своей победой. Питер дрожащими руками, этими своими мелкими ручонками, нацепил на себя Эдит и начал раздавать указания. Квентину стало ещё хуже, – несмотря на сквозное в рёбрах, – он ненавидел себя за то, что проиграл, проделав такой путь. Он почти чувствовал сладость триумфа, ласкающие лучи любви и обожания, почитание и уважение, слышал авации и гул толпы, благодарящей его за спасение.

Как же так?

Квентин, кое-как уложив голову набок, закашлялся кроваво, дрожа от накатившего холода. И приметил упавший совсем рядом пистолет.

Питер всё стоял к нему спиной, глядя на разрушенный город, и, кажется, отдал приказ отозвать всех дронов. Годы. Годы ушли на то, чтобы продумать план до мелочей, собрать всех вместе, подобраться...

Рывок – пистолет в его ладони, крепко схвачен. Бэк с облегчением выдохнул.

— Как ты мог? — прошептал сокрушённо Питер.

Юный герой. Старк и правда не ошибся с выбором, подумать только, его уделала грёбаная малолетка, которая стесняется позвать на танцы одноклассницу. Браво, Квентин Бэк, фееричное восхождение.

— Людям надо во что-то верить, Питер, — прохрипел еле слышно Квентин, не надеясь на понимание, — а в наше время... они готовы поверить во что угодно.

_И они бы поверили ему, не окажись Бэк – внезапно – таким мягкотелым._

Он лежал в луже собственной крови и старался только не зарыдать от боли и унижения, нет, такого удовольствия он никому не доставит.

— Ты... — проблеял вдруг Паркер, глянув на него мельком через плечо, — я помогу тебе выбраться отсюда, тебя подлатают и...

Квентин из последних сил сжал оружие в руке, зарычав:

— Кем ты себя мнишь? — и вскинул пистолет.

Питер округлил глаза, видимо, раздумывая, как упустил это, как его паучье чутье допустило такую оплошность.

И перед тем, как осознание озарило его, Квентин прошептал:

— Ты и правда хороший мальчик.

— Нет, — попросил его Питер, подходя ближе, — есть выход, всегда есть...

Однако мужчина, не слушая его, зажмурился и направил дуло себе в рот, спустив курок. Без раздумий. Без сожалений. Он сделал это сам, он жил, следуя своей воле, и умер по собственному решению. 

Он освободился.

***

Было немного холодно. Питер плотнее закутался в свою куртку, отвернувшись от солнца, и поправил свой рюкзак, чтобы лечь поудобнее. Всё шло не так после Лондона. Сумасшедшие зелёные глаза, глядящие на него с чистой, неразбавленной ненавистью, снились ему в кошмарах.

Как ни странно, спокойно Питеру спалось только на могиле Квентина, – которую никто больше не посещал, – и вовсе не потому, что та была подтверждением конца всех иллюзий. И не потому, что ему надо было убедиться, что тот точно умер. 

_Он бы многое отдал, чтобы это оказалось неправдой._

_— Хорошая работа, Паркер, — Фьюри был спокоен, настолько спокоен, что Питеру стало тошно, — Старк всё-таки не ошибся в тебе. — и покинул его комнату, не дожидаясь Хилл._

_Нет, Тони ошибся. Тони бы ненавидел его, будь он тут, ведь... Питер на самом деле отдал бы всё, чтобы Квентин остался жив. Вероятно, это было написано на его лице, ведь Мария Хилл, так и стоя перед неловко переминающимся с ноги на ногу Питером, довольно долго смотрела ему в глаза пробирающим взглядом, прежде чем сказать:_

_— Ты молодец._

_Она даже немного улыбнулась, прежде чем кивнуть ему и ретироваться вслед за Фьюри. Питер опустился на свою заправленную кровать, глядя на собранные чемоданы, и позволил себе разрыдаться._

_Он молодец. Он, блять, молодец, он убил Квентина Бэка._

Квентина похоронили здесь, в Манхэттене, – они были так близко друг к другу даже до начала всей этой истории, подумать только! – и Питер навещал его. Сначала раз в неделю. Затем два. Пять.

_«Сегодня на патруле попались грабители, до того классические, что мне даже стало смешно. Ну знаешь, эти маски на лицах, мешки с деньгами, и они постоянно ругались, как женатая парочка. Не стал делать им больно, ребята, видимо, новые в городе, такие неловкие – так что я просто их спеленал и оставил приклеенными к стене. Такой вот день...»_

_«Тест по испанскому сдан на отлично, я весьма и весьма горд собой. Хотя, лучше бы мне не знать испанский, чтобы не слушать все эти комплименты Далмара в сторону Мэй. Жуть. Кстати, ты бы ей понравился...»_

_«Постоянно думаю, как ты... Каким ты был и что тебе нравилось, мне кажется, ты из тех ребят, которым нравится включать музыку на весь дом и заниматься своими делами, подпевая. Мисс Поттс сказала, что знала тебя, что ты... что ты тоже был одинок. И я... Я...»_

_**«Я скучаю по тебе так сильно, хотя не должен, это очень... нелепо. Но я скучаю по тебе. Я скучаю по тебе, пожалуйста...»**_

Никто бы не понял, почему он делает это, почему он так тоскует и как вообще можно любить такого, как Бэк. Мистер Старк, будь он жив, наверное, презирал бы его за это. Питер не сказал даже Мэй. Для неё Квентин был чудовищем, просто монстром, который использовал её племянника и даже попытался убить его. СМИ пролили свет на ситуацию и все узнали правду о Мистерио. Соучастников Бэка упекли в тюрьму, а его самого похоронили без каких-либо почестей. Это неудивительно, просто... 

Питер поздно осознал, что после занятий спешит в метро и едет именно туда, садится, опираясь затылком о могильный камень, и проматывает в голове всё то, что было. Всё, что у них было.

А что было?

Пара красивых слов? Клишированные фразы о том, что Мистерио понимает его и Питер молодец и...

Нет. Дело было не в Мистерио. Дело никогда не было в той вылепленной фигуре супергероя с плащом на плечах и жертвенными речами на устах, дело было в Квентине Бэке, который смотрел на него с ласковым прищуром и касался его еле ощутимо, который, сидя в баре, сжимал его плечо своей широкой ладонью и отпускал колкие шутки. Он коснулся его колена и держал на нём руку несколько секунд, а Питеру казалось, что он в Раю.

_«Брось, Паркер, накину пять баллов за смелость, но не надо врать мне. Ты славная детка, разве я не прав? Хочешь сказать, сохнешь по своей подружке, а не... по какому-нибудь другу?»_

Он был так пьян. А Питер был исключительно счастлив и немного смущён.

С ним Питер не чувствовал себя таким никчёмным и тем более ребёнком, с ним Питер чувствовал себя нужным и свободным.

Было ли это ещё одной иллюзией? Как можно подделать такие эмоции, такие взгляды, от которых дрожь по телу и тепло в груди? Тепло, плавно перетекающее ниже. Стягивающеся в тугой комок возбуждения.

Чёрт. Питер такой дурак, раз повёлся, и, более того, продолжал чувствовать вину за случившееся.

— Тогда, на крыше, ты сказал, что я особенный.

Он не знал, когда именно начал говорить с «ним», но не переживайте, рано вызывать людей в белых халатах, ему пока ещё никто не ответил. Ни разу.

— Ты сказал, — Питер прикрыл глаза устало, погружаясь в воспоминания, — что никогда в твоей жизни не было ничего настолько настоящего, что я действительно _особенный_. Не Человек-паук, а я, мальчик из Квинса. И может, может это ерунда, но ты единственный, кто не требовал от меня многого, но относился, как к равному, и сейчас, когда ты... там, — его голос дрогнул, — Я чувствую себя таким одиноким. Я чувствую себя настолько пустым, что не понимаю, что мне нужно делать дальше. Я должен ненавидеть тебя. Презирать тебя за ложь. За то, что ты пытался убить меня. Вместо этого я виню себя за то, что ты умер. Это так глупо.

Питер ударился затылком о холодную твердь и зажмурился, повторяя вымученно:

— Я такой дурак... Ты сказал, что любишь меня, а я поверил тебе. Я поверил тебе! Я не успел даже ответить, как ты предал меня. Я просто идиот!

_«С этим и не поспоришь»_

И, на этот раз ведомый не сонливостью, а непонятным опустошающим чувством усталости, он заснул.

Ему снилось, что он бродил по лесу, чистому, нетронутому людской рукой, дикому и прекрасному. Там всё цвело и радовало глаз, а под его босыми ногами простиралась мягкая зелёная трава. Босыми?.. Чёрт!

— Какого? — Питер окинул себя взглядом, свои ноги и руки, и обнаружил, что вся его одежда пропала. Вместо этого на нём было подобие ночной рубашки, полупрозрачная ткань струилась по телу к земле. Гадкий сон. Он возмущённо вздёрнул низ, вздыхая тяжело.

_«Бедный Питер»_

Мальчик вздрогнул и встревоженно обернулся, оглядываясь по сторонам и загнанно дыша, но этим лишь заставил пару птиц взмыть в небо, раскачав при этом гибкие ветви деревьев. Вдалеке послышалось их щебетание.

А ему будто зашептали в самое ухо, стоя вплотную к его спине.

_«Никто не говорит тебе, что ты особенный, какая жалость, ты так страдаешь»_

— Кто здесь? — крикнул Питер, вглядываясь в каждую тень.

_«Бедная детка»_

Страх стал покалывать в позвоночнике, пополз выше, вызывая дрожь по всему телу, закипел в крови, гоняя адреналин по венам, завертелся на кончике языка отчаянным криком. Ударил в ноги.

Питер побежал, не разбирая дороги, и полез было в рюкзак за вебшутерами, как вдруг вспомнил, что того при нём не было. Полы ночной рубашки мешали и он постоянно спотыкался, но продолжал бежать – это всё уже не казалось сном. Ветер бил в лицо, мешая дышать, и паника захлестывала его всё сильнее. Наконец, Питер упал вниз, словно кто-то подставил ему подножку.

— Зря ты полез тогда, — прозвучало сверху, прямо перед ним, насмешливо, — Ничего этого не было бы, если бы ты не пошёл против меня.

Питер остолбенел, так и сидя на траве, и не решался поднять взгляда, разглядывая свои вовремя подставленные руки, пока тень нависающего над ним мужчины не покрыла его полностью.

_«Я сошёл с ума»_

— Посмотри же на меня, Питер, — потребовал Квентин, и его голос – глубокий, пронизывающий – заставлял душйу Питера разрываться в агонии, — покажи себя, я хочу увидеть причину своей смерти. Окажи мне честь.

Это было слишком, неужели Паркер потерял рассудок в своей скорби? Неужели смерть Мистерио, того, кто пытался убить его, того, кто был готов пойти на любую подлость ради славы и власти, настолько много значила для него?

Удивительно, но юное нежное сердце не знает мести и обид. Оно знает только о _любви_.

— **Посмотри на меня!** — потребовал Бэк, и земля под ними содрогнулась, а порывистый ветер свирепо загудел, трепля каштановые кудри и нелепую ночную рубашку.

_«Посмотри на меня, посмотри на меня, посмотри на меня!»_

Нет, Питер был не в силах. Он видел его труп, видел тело, обезображенное одной единственной пулей. Видел, как растекались кровь и мозги ручьями, как челюсть отваливалась, отрываясь от черепа, и глаза...

_Питер так сильно любил его глаза._

Он, зажав уши ладонями, согнулся, почти прижавшись к своим коленям, и прокричал, пытаясь достучаться до него:

— Не могу! — он, не сдержавшись, зарыдал, — Как ты не понимаешь? Я не могу! Ты ненастоящий... Ты даже не настоящий.

Квентин замолчал и вместе с этим всё вокруг словно успокоилось разом. Затихло, оглушающе, нагнетающе, а затем послышались шорохи. Питер так и не решился взглянуть на него, смаргивая солёные слезы, но смутно видел, как тот опустился перед ним на одно колено. На нём так же не было обуви, а из одежды – только штаны. Питер так и не поднял взор выше его торса, отвёл тот в сторону, но Бэк вдруг мягко взял мальчика за подбородок и приподнял.

— Вот так, — произнёс он, когда Питер полными слёз глазами уставился на него в сожалении. Он выглядел, как раньше, был цел и невредим, разве что казался немного уставшим. Зелёные глаза, в которых мальчик безвозвратно потонул в самую первую встречу, были так же неотразимы. Он был в порядке. Квентин ласково погладил его по щеке, повторив хрипло, — вот так. Ты такой... красивый, малыш. Давно хотел увидеть тебя в чём-то подобном.

Питер прикрыл веки и кристально чистые капли, отчасти мешающие рассмотреть ему мужчину, оросили траву под ногами того. Квентин снисходительно улыбнулся ему и нечто над ним, тёмное, массивное, словно туча, зашевелилось, шелестя. Питер, с трудом переключив на это нечто внимание, замер. В нём смешались восхищение и ужас, когда он увидел два огромных вороновых крыла за спиной мертвеца. Затем, словно в замедленной съёмке, он наткнулся взором на... рога. Это были самые настоящие, мать их, рога. Почему он не заметил сразу?!

Питер отшатнулся, упал назад, отползая, и наблюдал за тем, как мрачнел мужчина, поднимаясь. Он шёл к нему неспеша, возвышаясь, и Питер мечтал наконец проснуться.

***

Квентин ненавидел Питера. Он ненавидел его за всё, за всё, что тот сделал с ним, за всё, что ему пришлось пережить на той стороне. Не было никакого небесного суда со справедливыми судьями, всё, что было _там_ – страх и мучения.

Квентин не был плохим человеком. Он был человеком, идущим к цели, несмотря на трудности, и считал себя действительно гениальным. Он обманул всех, всех бы поставил на колени! Но попал в Ад.

**Superbia  
Ira  
invidia  
_Fornicatio_** __

_— Погубила тебя не гордыня._

_— Не гнев._

_— И не зависть._

_Их трое, у них нет лиц, а голоса их одинаково надтреснутые и гнусавые били по ушам. Они восседают на тронах из черепов и их пустые глазницы зияют как чёрные дыры._

_— Что же? — еле слышно шепчет Квентин, безэмоционально и смиренно._

_— Похоть, — в унисон твердят они, — любовь, — и смеются, — ты сбился с пути из-за своего, — хохот всё громче, — сердца._

_— Мы надеялись, ты доведёшь всё до конца и явишься в срок, чтобы получить своё, а ты не смог из-за... ребёнка._

_— Которого возжелал._

_Они брызжут ядом:_

_— Отвратительно._

— Я страдал, — процедил Квентин, схватив мальчишку за горло, и придавил того к дереву, а крылья его затрепетали, — в аду, опалённый жаром тысячи солнц, но при этом солнечного света невидящий! А ты, — он сощурился, наклонившись к несопротивляющемуся Питеру, — ты строил из себя жертву **тут** , обогретый и всеми любимый.

Питер держался за его руку, но не пытался отцепить ту, не болтал ногами в попытках пнуть, он просто ждал. И дождался – Бэк отшвырнул его в сторону. Он не мог даже задушить его.

Стоит ли говорить о том, что и тогда, на мосту, он колебался минуты две? За эти две минуты Питер справился со всеми дронами и доковылял к его галограмме, ведя глупые наивные разговоры. У Квентина было достаточно времени, чтобы просто застрелить его и пойти дальше своей дорогой. Но он не смог. Выстрел был случайностью. Пистолет в его руке дрожал и, когда Питер схватил его за запястье, он спустил курок.

Но теперь он другой. Теперь он сделает это, ему нужно лишь набраться смелости. Он сделает это, потому что сердце его больше не бьётся. _Оно мертво._ Так лучше.

— Вставай, — он расправил крылья, оттолкнулся от дерева, и взглянул на мальчика, который, поднявшись, загнанно смотрел на него в ответ.

_— Ты ушёл рано._

_— Ушёл по своей воле._

_— Это дисбаланс._

_— Ты вернёшься обратно._

_— Но человеком уже не будешь._

_— Будешь лучше._

— Мне жаль, — сказал искренне Питер, отступая, — жаль, что... с тобой произошло такое.

— Мне плевать, — выплюнул Бэк, подходя ближе, — твоя смерть меня утешит. — прорычал он, приблизившись к нему, и схватил за ворот рубашки.

Питер бездействовал, стоя на месте, и смотрел на него с такой тоской и печалью, что Квентин, переживший грёбаные пытки Дьявола, замешкался. Засомневался! Нет, нет, не снова!..

Как же красив был этот маленький ублюдок, блять, как он мог быть настолько прелестным? И дурацкая рубашка, которая была на нём по желанию Бэка, делала его лишь красивее. Эти ангельские кудри, спадающие на лоб, тонкие розовые губы, большие ореховые омуты. Наверняка гладкая фарфоровая кожа, которой никто не касался _как надо_. Квентин был так глуп, когда решил, что справится с этим, ещё тогда, на базе Фьюри. Он увидел Питера и _пропал_ , без шанса на спасение, от того нельзя было отвести взгляда. От его улыбки, его смущённых взглядов, румянца, заливающего веснушчатые щёки.

_Наверняка в мире было что-то важнее, чем пялиться на него вот так, но будь Квентин проклят, если знает, что это._

Бэк влюбился, словно ему снова было шестнадцать, а не тридцать шесть. Всему виной Питер.

_Питер обрёк его на Ад._

— Давай, — потребовал Квентин, злясь на себя самого, — дерись со мной, — но Паркер продолжал просто смотреть на него, пока слёзы застилали его карие глаза, вызывая непреодолимое желание стереть их осторожным движением. Осторожным. С Питером нужно было так – бережно.

— Нет, — сказал Питер слабо, — я не хочу с тобой драться. И никогда не хотел.

Бэк застыл на мгновение, но в следующую же секунду его лицо искривил оскал. Внезапно небо заволокли тёмные тучи, вновь поднялся ветер, будто бы предупреждая о приближении урагана. Квентин расправил крылья, угрожающе нависая над ним.

— Я сказал, — вместе с этим животным рыком прогремел гром, когда Бэк толкнул мальчика, отшвыривая от себя на траву, — сражайся! Давай!

Голос его бил по ушам, заставляя сердце трепетать, ухая в горле от страха, но Питер упрямо покачал головой, опираясь локтями о землю. Питер мог бы дать отпор, пусть Бэк уже и не человек вовсе, Питер мог хотя бы попытаться. Но не стал.

— Нет. — просипел он.

Квентин улыбнулся нервно, его уголки губ дёрнулись вверх поочерёдно, и он выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— Значит, ты умрёшь. 

И когда мужчина, мрачной тенью надвигаясь на него, поднял обе руки – от которых исходило уже настоящее зелёное свечение – вверх, Паркер выкрикнул в истерике:

— Я никогда не желал тебе смерти, я никогда не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно!

— Заткнись, — Бэк не стал слушать, нарочно распаляя себя сильнее, чтобы больше не жалеть и не желать глупого мальчишку. Печати у его рук загорелись ослепительно ярко и он уже был готов избавиться от своей главной слабости. Пара ударов. Он сожжёт его дотла. Ничего не останется.

— Я полюбил тебя, как только увидел!

_«Заткнись, заткнись же ты» – взмолился мысленно Квентин._

_«Я ненавижу тебя» – думал он упрямо. Это же так просто – пара ударов и он свободен от этой глупой **привязанности**. Никаких больше мучений._

— Я никогда не любил раньше, — Питер задыхался в истерике, зажмурившись, и всхлипывал надрывно, — но я знаю, что я люблю тебя, — он повторял, как мантру, — Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя. Даже если ты лгал мне о своих чувствах...

_«Если бы, Питер»_

— ...я всё равно люблю тебя. — Питер весь покраснел, хныкая, как ребёнок, и его лицо исказил отчаянный плач.

Квентин смотрел на него, беззащитного, жалкого, ~~хрупкого, нежного, маленького,~~ и бессильно опустил руки, не сумев переступить через себя.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Питер, дрожа, и упал на спину, закрыв лицо ладонями, — прости меня. Прости. Прости меня. Я должен был сказать это, пока ты был жив...

Он вернулся из Преисподней, чтобы убивать, разрушенный основательно и заново собранный по крупицам из зла и боли. Он вернулся, чтобы отомстить, чтобы унизить, изничтожить, но...

Питер любит его. Он сказал, что любит его, и сердце, которое остановилось, не выдержав ещё на первом кругу Ада, будто восстановило свой ход, сбросив старые шрамы. _Питер любит его._

Квентин не опустился, нет, он упал на колени рядом, протянул к мальчику руки и обвил его теми, притягивая, закрывая их от всего мира огромными крыльями, как в коконе.

_Он хочет защитить его. Хочет оберегать его. Хочет быть для него героем. Ему не нужен мир, не нужны миллиарды людей, ведь у него есть Питер._

— Мне так жаль, — обнимая его в ответ, роняя солёные слёзы на обнажённое плечо того, пробормотал Питер, — мне очень жаль...

***

Мальчик лежал под ним на его плаще, сброшенном на мягкую траву, такой миниатюрный и красивый, доверчивый, _преданный._

— Да... Вот так, да, — проговорил хрипло Квентин, снова целуя его в приоткрытый ротик, дразняще обводя чуть припухшие влажные губы языком, — хорошая детка.

В том, что он пережил, были определённые плюсы. Квентин был практически всесилен, он запросто управлял материей и пространством. Он мог менять облик, но тот, что ему достался, вполне устраивал его и так, – Питер дрожал от вида этих рогов и крыльев, – а главным было то, что теперь у него была власть. Теперь он мог забрать мальчика себе.

Мужчина задрал полы ночной рубашки – Питер был абсолютно нагим под ней, что не могло не радовать, – до мальчишеских бёдер, сжав те, и прижался к нему, пах к паху, не отрываясь от поцелуя. Питер, отзывчивый и податливый, сладко застонал, обнимая его ножками. Гибкий и покладистый. Влажный и твёрдый – Бэк чувствовал это, изнывая от желания, еле сдерживаясь. 

— Это твой первый?..

— Я никогда не целовался, — кивнул разморенно Питер, явно не понимая, почему они остановились, и Квентин очарованно улыбнулся, вновь накрывая его губы своими. 

Значит, ничего с той кудрявой девкой и быть не могло. Или же, Питер, лишь встретив Квентина, понял, что ничего с ней _быть не может_. Понял, кому он на самом деле принадлежит. 

Квентин на пару секунд зарылся носом в его каштановые кудри, сделав глубокий вдох, и еле сдержал стон. Питер пах фруктовым гелем для душа, сладкой жвачкой и совсем немного п _о_ том. 

_Приятно знать._

Бэк погладил ласково его бока, задирая рубашку выше, проводя шершавыми ладонями выше, по рёбрам и к груди. Слегка подразнил чувствительные соски, заставляя мальчика скулить между поцелуями и льнуть к себе сильнее. Когда Квентин вжался в его промежность, Питер рвано простонал и двинул бёдрами навстречу, бездумно и плавно, прося о большем. Губы Бэка прошлись по услужливо вытянутой шее, оставляя розовые следы от засосов, а затем вернулись к манящим мягким губам, втянув мальчика в долгий откровенный поцелуй. Как только Бэк отстранился, Питер жалобно попросил, запуская пальцы в его волосы и поглаживая:

— Только не останавливайся, — он вздрогнул, когда случайно задел крепкие рога. Они были гладкими и закручивались причудливо на конце, притягивая взор, — это больно?..

В ответ на это Бэк жарко протянул ему на ухо:

— _Только сначала_ , — и прикусил мочку, оттянув слегка, — не переживай, детка. У нас много времени.

Питер, поняв, насколько двусмысленными были эти слова, вздрогнул, смутившись. Хотя казалось бы, куда ещё сильнее. Он выглядел напуганным и будто бы уже жалеющим о согласии, но Квентин не мог позволить ему передумать, он припал губами к бьющейся голубой жилке на бледной шее, и Питер послушно откинулся назад, подставляясь под поцелуи.

_— Умница._

Питер, прерывисто дыша, прижался плотнее к мужчине, а когда тот оставил засос рядом с адамовым яблоком, то задохнулся в громком стоне. Каждое прикосновение Квентина к его разгоряченной коже порождало волны жара, которые прокатывались по телу и собирались внизу живота. Но Бэк даже на мгновение не позволял ему опомниться – его ласки с каждым разом становились всё более настойчивыми. Он прижимался бедрами так тесно, проезжаясь своим членом точно по его, вжимаясь, шлепаясь яйцами о нежную мальчишескую кожу, заставляя скулить в его губы. У Питера в уголках глаз выступили слёзы от переизбытка эмоций и того, _насколько_ ярко всё ощущалось.

— Ты... — Питер осторожно коснулся ладонями его лица, щетинистых щёк, волевой челюсти, заглядывая в глаза заискивающе, томно вздыхая, — Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Квентин, перейдя на более плавный темп, срывая новые сладкие стоны с его губ, улыбнулся насмешливо и наклонился к нему, оставляя поцелуй на чуть вздёрнутом веснушчатом носике. 

— _Я люблю тебя, Питер,_ — прошептал он ему на ухо, и, когда мальчик отчаянно всхлипнул, провёл горячим влажным языком по его изящной шее, — ты такой послушный, чистый, ласковый для меня... Идеальный.

Питер, двигаясь ему навстречу, закивал торопливо в подтверждение, кусая свои зацелованные губы, распаляясь от желания. Бэк, словно прочитав его мысли, вновь ускорился, мягко сжав его под челюстью широкой ладонью, слегка придушив. Он заставил Питера задрать голову и, глядя в его карие поддёрнутые дымкой похоти глаза, произнёс покровительственно:

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, — он улыбнулся, когда разглядел абсолютное восхищение, отражающееся во взгляде Питера, нечётком и смазанном, — кончи для меня.

И Питер, словно марионетка, выгнулся с громким стоном, сжав ноги за его спиной и вцепившись в мужские предплечья. Между ними разлилось тепло и терпкий мускусный запах. Дьявольские крылья затрепетали, а мужчина прижал его ещё теснее к земле, скользя членом по запачканному спермой мальчика плоскому животу, и хрипло, сдержанно стонал, кажется, готовый кончить следом. Однако Питера необъяснимым образом уже клонило в сон. Последнее, что он помнил – два вороновых крыла, закрывшие от него небо, и губы Квентина, накрывшие его собственные в жадном поцелуе.

***

Питер проснулся на том же самом месте, на кладбище, и потянулся недовольно, чувствуя сильный дискомфорт в спине и жуткий холод. Мало того, что он уснул, сидя, так ещё и опирался об ужасно неудобный камень. Как он умудрился...

— Нет, — пробормотал Питер, оглядываясь по сторонам, осознавая, что вокруг одни могилы, ограждённые железными маленькими заборчиками. 

Никакого леса. Никакого Квентина. Ничего не было?..

— Нет, нет, это же... _это было так реально,_ пожалуйста, — он развернулся к серому надгробию со слезами на глазах, — Забери меня, — взмолился он, прижавшись ладонями к холодному граниту, — забери меня...

Ему всё приснилось. Питер так хотел этой встречи, что его воспалённый тоской мозг сотворил подобное, заставив поверить в то, что с того света возвращаются. В то, что Квентин способен был простить его. Полюбить его. Питер так жалок.

Мальчик так и сидел на коленях, содрогаясь в рыданиях, зажмурившись, когда вдруг услышал шаги совсем рядом. Он резко обернулся, почувствовав знакомый запах, и совершенно забыл, как дышать, когда понял, кто ~~над~~ перед ним стоял.

— Бедняжка, — нахмурился Квентин, глядя на него с жалостью, и протянул ладонь, помогая подняться, — ну и почему ты льёшь слёзы?

На нём был тёмно-синий костюм-двойка и лакированные туфли, – сплошное совершенство, – а его волосы были зализаны назад на привычный манер. Не было крыльев или рогов, но... Питер чувствовал его силу и так. 

Однако, Питер не чувствовал опасности. Значит, Квентин всё же...

— Любовь, — напомнил о вопросе Бэк, глядя на него обеспокоенно, и Питер почувствовал, как дрожат его колени, подгибаясь. 

— Я думал... Я подумал... — он вскинул на мужчину беспомощный взгляд, боясь, что тот не поймёт намёка, но Квентин ласково улыбнулся ему, кивнув. 

— Я никуда не уйду, — пообещал Бэк, притянув его в свои объятия, — я _никогда не оставлю тебя_ , Питер.

***

_«На одинокой могиле, казалось бы, всеми забытого Мистерио, так же известного, как...»_  
_«...на кладбище посреди ночи было совершено преступление: от надгробия не осталось и следа, а при вскрытии не было обнаружено...»_  
_«Вот уже целый месяц, как любимчик публики, Человек-Паук, пропал и не...»_

Питер устало переключал каналы, сидя на кровати в пижамных штанах с Дарт Вейдером и в футболке с Дарт Молом, ища что-нибудь интересное, но через раз ему попадались новости о нём же. Питер рассеянно почесал пальцами правой ноги босую пятку левой, упав на спину, и перевернулся на постели головой вниз, продолжая щёлкать пультом от скуки.

_«Общественность интересует лишь один вопрос...»_  
_«Сегодня в восемь часов вечера было совершено нападение на...»_  
_«Где наш герой?»_

Питер замер, почувствовав сильный, неприятный укол совести. А затем экран загородило что-то тёмное и Питер, вдоволь наглядевшись на джинсовые штаны перед собой, подтянулся и снова сел на кровати, скрестив ноги. Квентин выглядел уставшим, но довольным, а забавная гавайская рубашка, которую они выбирали вместе на днях, радовала глаз. Бэк упал рядом с мальчиком, тут же притянув к себе, и опустил Питеру на колени полное ведро попкорна.

— Украл? — шутливо поинтересовался Питер.

— А ты ешь только краденый попкорн? — хмыкнул мужчина, уткнувшись ему носом в висок, — Что, снова смотришь эту ерунду? 

Питер смутился, опустив глаза пристыжённо.

— Честно, я не думаю, что это ерунда. То есть... Ты, конечно, прав, что нам нужно стать тише, но... — он не поднимал взгляда, нервно теребя ткань своих пижамных штанов, — Мне стыдно бездействовать. 

— Они не умрут без тебя, — отмахнулся Бэк, поцеловав того ободряюще в щёку, — это на время. Я должен уладить кое-что, но ты обязательно вернёшься к полётам на паутине и альтруизму, как только это будет безопасно. Обещаю.

Питер понимающе кивнул, прижавшись к его боку, и постарался успокоиться. Это ненадолго. Квентин снова прав. 

Бэк гладил его по волосам одной рукой, в то время как другой будто бы перелистывал что-то на воздушном дисплее, и каналы послушно сменяли друг друга, пока он не остановился на одном. 

Питер хмуро уставился на Квентина, задрав голову.

— Семейство Кардашьян? — недовольно спросил он.

— Ты слишком категоричен, — вздохнул Бэк, всё-таки, парой движений переключив шоу на Дарк ТВ, — Зомбилэнд?

— А это первая часть или вторая? — более заинтересованно заговорил мальчик, — Потому что вторая, мне кажется, гораздо хуже по сюжету и...

Несмотря на то, что вторая часть Питеру нравилась меньше, они остановились на ней. Питер закидывал в рот поочередно соленый и сладкий попкорн и запивал вишнёвой газировкой, смеясь на особенно забавных моментах.

_— Мы подобрали одного парня, он на пару лет старше Литл Рок. Он из Бёркли._

_— Бёркли? Погоди, я понял, ты хочешь сказать... Она, блять, встречается с музыкантом? Из грёбаного Бёркли?!_

Квентин всё чаще отвлекался на него. На его сияющие тёплые глаза, отливающие золотом, пахнущие сладкими ягодами волосы, нежную бархатистую кожу.

_— Если любишь кого-то, то пусти ему пулю в лоб, пока он не стал жутким монстром!_

Бэк вздрогнул и, _разумеется_ , Питер почувствовал это, тут же завозившись, чтобы посмотреть на него снизу вверх. На экране началась кровавая бойня с мертвецами, но они оба уже не следили за фильмом. Сначала Питер просто наблюдал за Квентином, старательно отводящим взгляд, а затем, погладив по груди, решился завести разговор, привлекая внимание. 

— Хочешь вернуть Мистерио? 

— Планирую, — кивнул тот спокойно.

Питер снова растерянно замолчал, но, подумав, хитро улыбнулся своим мыслям и озвучил те:

— Не боишься, что рога будут царапать аквариум?

— Это не аквариум, — нарочито раздражённо ответил Квентин, стараясь не улыбаться, однако уголки его губ дёрнулись, — это...

— Да, я помню, шлем из плексигласа, выступающий в качестве одностороннего зеркала, чтобы ты мог видеть через него, а другие нет, — протараторил по памяти Питер, хихикая, — это умно и практично, но... 

Питер зашёлся в хохоте, когда мужчина нахмурился, повернувшись к нему, и Квентин так же не смог сдержать своего смеха, в итоге повалив мальчика на постель.

— Мэй? — вкрадчиво спросил Бэк.

— У Хэппи, — проговорил в тон ему Питер, краснея и при этом игриво улыбаясь, — на всю-ю ночь... — мальчик вскинул брови в ожидании и, когда Квентин подался вперёд, чуть прикусывая его – уже помеченную от и до – шею, чередуя укусы с поцелуями, застонал довольно, — Квентин...

Мужчина не ответил, продолжив ласкать его неторопливо языком и губами, и Питер, собравшись с силами, договорил:

— Я готов.

И тогда Бэк, наконец, остановился, чтобы приподняться и заглянуть ему в глаза. Сам он будто бы сомневался, был крайне серьёзен, сосредоточен. Питер неуместно подумал о том, что так тот выглядит ещё более горячим, и его член в подтверждение вздрогнул в штанах. Чёртовы гормоны.

— Я готов, я хочу этого, — повторил Питер увереннее, — Х-хочу тебя. Понимаю, я сам тянул с этим долго, ты, наверное, решил, что я трус или...

— Я люблю тебя, Питер. — так же серьёзно ответил Квентин, аккуратно заправив прядь волос мальчика тому за ухо.

— И я люблю тебя! — разгорячённо заявил тот, притягивая к себе за шею для поцелуя, — И доверяю.

_Лондонский мост. Пистолет в его руке. Питер._

_— Я доверял тебе._

_**Питер**. Израненный и разочарованный в нём, разбитый и преданный им._

Таллахасси с экрана язвительно протянул:

_— Я один тут вижу космическую иронию?_

Квентин, проигнорировав желание запустить в экран разрядом энергии, выключил телевизор, щёлкнув пальцами, и тут же вернулся к Питеру. Тот, зачарованно глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, такой наивно влюблённый, заставлял забыть о плохом. К чёрту, у него будет уйма времени на самобичевание и ненависть, особенно в процессе создания новой команды. _«Зловещая Шестёрка»_ звучит неплохо. Они будут иметь этот грёбаный город и теперь никто не помешает ему. _Это одна из главных причин, по которым он вернулся._

— Люблю тебя, — повторил он шёпотом, помогая Питеру избавляться от одежды, — люблю, детка, ты такой красивый...

Питер счастливо, застенчиво улыбнулся ему, широко разведя ноги в стороны, демонстрируя нечеловеческую гибкость, а Бэк опустился между его бёдер, отмечая удивление на лице того. Питер, едва Квентин прикоснулся языком к его узкой, девственной дырочке, откинулся на подушки, беспомощно застонав, и сжал в кулаках простыни с принтом Звёздных Войн. Горячие ладони мужчины заскользили по обнажённому хрупкому телу, поглаживая ненавязчиво, пока он широким движениями языка вылизывал мальчика. 

— Я люблю тебя, — тихонько простонал Питер, выгнувшись, когда Бэк вдруг обхватил его твёрдый член, плавно задвигав на нём рукой, — я люблю, люблю тебя...

_Самой главной причиной, несмотря ни на что, являлся Питер. Квентин подарит ему Нью-Йорк. А потом и весь мир._


End file.
